


It's just my profile pic, but large enough so I can read it.

by stillslightlynerdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy
Summary: It's just my profile picture/ which is an edit that I Photoshopped. The drawing is not mine, nothing is mine really except the idea, replacing Scott with Jean and a few lines on the edge.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Jean Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's just my profile pic, but large enough so I can read it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190476572@N04/50866340588/in/dateposted-public/)

Emma deserves minions and shoes.


End file.
